


Big E

by Skellyagogo



Category: WWE
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Self-Doubt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: A drunken game leads to information that hurts just a little bit too deep, but what if there’s more to it?
Kudos: 1





	Big E

Most of the roster invited out to a party at Roman's house. Blowing off steam after a long bout of shows on the road. Y/n sat around the patio lounge area with a few of the women's roster. Liv and Ruby in hushed giggles on one side of her. Sasha on the other side while Nia sat across from her. They were all a little tipsy and feeling good enjoying the night cool night breeze blowing in from the ocean.

"Fuck, marry, kill time!" Ruby chuckled raising her beer in the air.

They were just as rowdy as the men and more often than not raunchier too. All of them breaking out in a fit of laughter. It was a game that came out often while drinking because the results were always hilarious the tipsier they got. Round and round it went until it was Y/n's turn.

"Cesaro, Big-E, and Ziggler." Liv grinned seeing the hesitation flashing in Y/n's eyes.

She sat deep in thought ignoring Ruby's rush for her to answer. Tossing back another shot, Y/n smirked at all of them, crossing her fingers that none of the men in question were in earshot.

"I'd marry Cesaro because I mean come on, he's the Swiss Superman and the sweetest damned human in existence. He'd treat his wife like a queen and love her like they were in a fairytale. Definitely fuck Ziggler because I've heard the rumors and I'm curious if the size and the stamina myths are true."

The women lost themselves again in a fit of buzzed laughter earning the attention of a few of the men near them as they listened in fascination to the women's childishness. It didn't help their voices got louder the more alcohol they consumed.

"That leaves killing Big-E." Y/n grinned shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you serious?! Why you gonna do E like that?" Sasha rolled her eyes at Y/n's choice.

"Because," Y/n began laughing uncontrollably.

"You got something against a thick black man?" Nia raised an eye out of curiosity.

"No, no, it's just ... "

Y/n started laughing again, holding her arm over her stomach. Tears slipping down her cheeks, her vision wet and blurry. Laughing so hard she fell out of her chair and onto the cool concrete. A shadow loomed over her as she continued to giggle.

Glancing up Y/n was met with the perplexed expression weighing on Big-E's face complete with a high raised brow. He'd heard the whole exchange walking past the women and this answer had him intrigued.

What was it that would have her taking that option for him? Wasn't he good-looking enough for someone like her? Was he not marriage material? Didn't his ring gear show he had the goods to show her a good time? He held out his hand, offering to help her up despite the giggle fit she couldn't seem to stop.

She was struggling to compose herself. Her face heated and drenched from laughter. Her gaze kept going from his face to his chest and whatever she'd seen only made it harder to stop laughing. Y/n kept biting her lip, breathing deeply trying to calm herself. Patting her palms on his chest as she smiled into his eyes.

"I just can't ... " biting back another giggle.

"Can't what sweetness?" He questioned trying not to show even the slightest hint of hurt in his voice. What the hell did she find so funny about him and why was it bothering him so?

"I cannot in good conscious marry or fuck a man ... ," her eyes locked on his, her hands still resting over his pecs. "whose tits are bigger than mine." The smirk that spread over her lips and what she'd said had all that were in earshot in an uproar laughing.

Big-E on the other hand stared blankly back at her. His face was unreadable, a dozen thoughts rolling around inside his head. There was something that flickered in her eyes, just the tiniest hint of her pupils dilating wide. Going from stone cold and unamused, he let that smirk grow and spread. Grinning down at her, he doubled over laughing smacking his knee.

"Girl, you ain't lying." Big- E chuckled flexing his chest making his pecs dance. The action left her in stitches again, giggling as he helped her back into her chair.

The night dragged on. Music blared, people danced and chatted and the drinks flowed, but hardly an eye noticed she'd wandered down to the beach. Sitting in the sand near the water's edge, slipping off her shoes and squishing her toes into the wet sand. Leaning back on her palms staring up into the night sky. Her head slowly turning around smiling up at the millions of twinkling stars above. The sounds of the waves crashing against the beach drownd out his steps behind her.

"This seat taken?" The sudden sound of his voice causing her to jump, to let out a little 'eep' noise that made him chuckle.

"Free country, you can sit where you want," Y/n mumbled with a nervous laugh.

He sat beside her in the sand in silence staring out into the water. Catching glimpses of her out of the corner of his eye. Her silhouette was lit by the starlight. Did she always have that little scar on her cheek? Slowly turning his head giving himself a better view, getting lost in the curve of her mouth.

Something about that game was gnawing at him. He knew she was joking, that she couldn't possibly have meant any animosity over it, but it bothered him. Didn't she see how much of a teddy bear he was outside of the ring? His chivalry? Opening doors, all the 'hello's and 'good mornings', the offers to walk her to her car at night after a show.

Was she really that superficial and he never noticed? Were looks what mattered to her? Did something as strange as muscle mass really turn her off that much? What was it about him that made her look at him as if he didn't exist? Didn't she notice anything about him besides the muscle?

"Can I ask you something?" It wasn't that often that he sounded so quiet. That his deep thunderous voice came out so softly.

"S-sure."

"What ..." he paused rubbing his chin with his hand thinking over his words. "What is it about me that you don't like? I know that was just a game but it got me thinking about things over the past few months." Turning his attention to the water in front of him. The waves slowly smashing into the beach. "It's just ... since you got drafted to Smackdown you avoid me like I'm contagious or something."

"It's not you ... per se." Y/n sat up with a sigh, her fingers dancing over the sand nervously. Her mouth parted like she had more to say but nothing would come out.

"But there is something about me that bothers you?"

Why did this hurt him so much? It felt like a hot poker was shoved in his chest. Like someone was enthusiastically ramming a sharp object in his skin and painfully grinding it around. Her opinion of him mattered and the reason why couldn't have been possible. He didn't want to let emotions getting in the way of his job, of his dreams, but yet they were stuck on him like glue. Thoughts of her constantly there in the back of his mind.

It hadn't exactly been love at first sight with her. No, it'd been a slow burn process that snuck up on him. The little things, the odd things about her that were burned into his psyche. Like how she had a little ritual before each workout. Earbuds in, music blaring as she ignored the rest of the world. She'd stand in front of a mirror and hype herself up. The stern glare in her eyes as she stared in the mirror egging herself on to do better than the day before. The way she pushed herself harder, farther. Always striving to be better. She was the first one in the gym and the last one to leave.

She hated Starbucks, a fact the others liked to tease her about. While everyone else was getting their caffeine fix out on the road from the chain, she'd be the only one with a generic cup from some little mom and pop diner or a street vendor pushing his cart down the road. Y/n always made the same protein shakes. Chocolate protein powder with kale, strawberries, and greek yogurt. She never deviated from that recipe unless she was unable to get the ingredients out on the road, then it was just straight chocolate protein powder, milk, and ice. Why did he remember that?

He noticed how short she kept her nails, never going for longer nails like the rest of the girls. She painted them though, loud and outrageous bright colors that glowed under the bright spotlights that shined onto the ring. The sight of them shining even through the television screen backstage distracted him. Drawing him in watching the way her hands moved, the way she moved.

She wasn't afraid to let herself indulge on a cheat day either. A few times he'd caught her at breakfast with Austin and Kofi laughing, a stack of pancakes in front of her bigger than her head. Lots of butter and syrup and chocolate chips cooked into the pancakes themselves. Often she could be found going out to eat with Otis or Corbin or even Stroman, hitting up the local steakhouse, and making the chef in the back work overtime for his paycheck.

The jokes they'd make about the bottomless pit that lived in her stomach and how it never seemed to bother her. Biscuits and rolls slathered in warm rich salty butter. Salads layden with everything under the sun and drenched in dressing. Baked potatoes bigger than his fist and covered in sour cream, bacon, and cheese and she ate it all with a smile. Tomahawk steaks so enormous it shouldn't have been possible for someone like her to finish and somehow she did with a chuckle.

While the men were groaning in their seats, so full they felt like they were going to burst, Y/n would grin and call the waitress over and ask for the dessert menu stunning those she was seated with into shocked silence. She was different from the others and he liked it. Y/n wasn't afraid to be herself and yet there she sat next to him looking like she was ready to run. Like she was a trapped animal looking for her escape route.

He wished she would do something other than stare at the water. He'd take any sound, even that damned bubbly laugh of hers that he could pick out in a crowded room. His ears would perk up and he'd find himself turning in the direction of it just to hear it more clearly. Or how it'd fill him with a warmth he'd come to feel addicted to. He found himself drawn to her smile and how she carried herself. How snarky she could be and how quick she was with a snappy comeback. No, love was never the plan, but it'd found him anyway.

He found himself at a loss for words whenever they were alone. All that swagger, all that confidence that coursed through him disappeared the moment she appeared in his eye line. He'd sputter out random thoughts that'd make her smile, make a soft giggle erupt from her mouth. Too many times he mumbled awkward invites to come play video games with him and the guys after shows. Nervously pace near her locker room just to offer to escort her out to her rental car after the shows had ended.

No matter what it did, it seemed like she was too put off by him to accept help. Maybe it was how weird he acted that made her that way. It just appeared like she tried to avoid him or at least being alone with him. She'd turn to her phone as a distraction, to not look him in the face. The constant nervous tick of tucking her hair behind her ear each time he was close. What was it about him that made her want to avoid him?

The silence between them had somehow become louder than the noise of the waves as they sat on the beach. Exhales and inhales that sounded like galeforce winds. He watched her from the corner of his eye, her slowed movements. Pulling her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead atop her knees. Her hair wildly dancing in the breeze covering her face. Watched her forearms wrap around her shins. The heavy sigh, the sharp movement of her shoulders as they slumped.

"I tried," she whispered, the crack in her voice and the sniffle that followed. "God knows I tried, but you make it so damned impossible."

"What have I done? What could I possibly have done to you?" His voice raised, hurt and offended as he turned towards her. Glimpsing her hiding from his view.

"Can we not do this E?" The crack in her voice, the tremble that clung to each word as they left her mouth.

"No!" He was confused and agitated, he didn't mean to sound so angry as he spoke. Unable to understand what he'd done. No one had ever had a bad thing to say about him and yet there sat a woman who somehow couldn't stand him.

The exasperated groan that fled her lips, the irritated jerk of her body. Y/n kicked her legs out in front of her, toes digging into the sand. Her fist slammed into the wet granules beside her. Swiftly standing, Y/n started to pace with her back to him. Mumbling, all he could hear was incoherent grumbles. Y/n was rocking from one foot to the other, her arms wrapped around her chest.

There was something about the action of it that tore at his heart. It was like that strong woman he'd come to love had disappeared, replaced with a bundle of nerves. He found himself standing behind her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder just to still her movements. He felt her shudder under his touch, felt her tense up. It was all his brain needed to know that she wasn't interested in him, she was just too polite to say it outloud.

He was a few feet away, ready to head back to the party. Maybe he could drown his sorrows or maybe he'd just leave altogether. He felt like he'd put himself out there like he made it known to the world that he was into her, but he knew if he was honest, he hadn't. What the hell was it about her that made him so damned incapable of coming out and saying something concrete, from saying 'hey, let's get some dinner after the show' instead of the usual 'me and the boys are playing games, you wanna come?' That wasn't a strong enough statement to let her know how he felt but now, now he guessed it didn't matter. Y/n just didn't like him.

"Why do you gotta do this to me?" That strong bubbly voice reduced to nothing but words that sounded fragile and soft. Each syllable cracking as she spoke them.

"What?" Turning back he saw her staring out into the water. The slow rise and fall of her shoulders.

"You make everything so complicated and I hate it!" Those words left him stunned and confused.

"Me?! I make everything complicated?!" He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Honey, I don't know what you've been drinking but if you check the replay I've been nothing but cordial since you came aboard this wrestling crazy train."

"You don't get it E!" Her head dipped forward as the audible heavy sigh reached his ears.

"Enlighten me cuz right now all I'm gettin' is that you hate me." Standing beside her waiting for her response.

Y/n mumbled inaudibly, the words not making any sense, not making much of a sound, but what she'd said had her distressed that much he could tell. Crooking his fingers under her chin, turning her head. Trails of silent tears glinting in the light of the moon as they slipped down her cheeks. The tremble in her mouth, lips quivering as she avoiding looking in his direction.

"I didn't want to be one of those women." She sniffled, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. "Coming in ready to rule the world only to get distracted and leave it all behind."

"I don't ... honey I don't understand what you mean."

"I wanted to have a long run as the champ, but you ... " choking back a sob. "You ruined everything."

"How did I ruin anything? You barely talk to me, we hardly hang out outside of work."

Y/n peered helplessly into his eyes. Emotions running rampant throughout her features.

"Love," dropping her head, her forehead softly bouncing on his chest. "I fell in love with you, you big idiot and it scares the hell outta me."

"Whoa, hold up," lifting her chin, wiping her tears. "You ... ignored me because ... you love me?!" Y/n tried to look away again, but he wouldn't let her. A small part of him was trying hard not to smile at that little revelation.

"Yes!" Y/n growled a sound that made him chuckle. "Christ, every time a woman in this damned company falls in love it leads to marriage and kids and the next thing you know she's not wrestling anymore. I don't wanna give this up yet, but damn it, it happens to all of them and I'm just a little selfish right now okay.

"I mean don't get me wrong, yeah eventually I wanna get married but years from now ya know. I've got a feud going with Becky and Asuka and I'm dying to get that fucking belt around my waist but if I let myself be in love with you then I'll end up a freaking ring announcer or just some token 'face' that's brought out during special events like Royal Rumble or when someone's retiring."

"Kinda jumping the gun there talking bout marriage and kids when you haven't even given me the chance to take you out on a date." Y/n was flustered and annoyed seeing Big E grinning ear to ear, soon his deep laughter was singing in the air around them.

"It's not funny damn it!" The agitated squeal that floated off her lips as she glared at him. A pout that was too adorable for him to ignore.

"But it is baby girl." Wiping away the remains of her tears. His thumb stroking over her cheek. "It's tragically hilarious and for the record, I don't wanna get married right now either, I just wanna take whatever this could be nice and slow if ... if you're willing."

"Wait, wait, wait," Y/n tilted her head to the side. Squinting her eyes trying to read the changing expressions flashing over him. "You mean ..."

"You think you can stop analyzing this so I can kiss you?"

He saw the gleam in her eyes, the little smile curling at the edges of her mouth. His eyes darting from hers to her mouth, slowly leaning forward, almost searching for rejection but finding none. The stilled hesitation between them as their lips met. It wasn't jolts of electricity or tingling, it wasn't fireworks and stars. The kiss was something else entirely as their lips met.

It was like the early morning rays of sunshine, bright and shiny. A slow build-up of warmth reached deep down in their souls. Each tiny movement and little dance of their mouths was like being hit with the sun's blinding light. It was splendid as the first rays of light after a thunderstorm. It was everything he could have hoped for.

Y/n found herself stumbling into him, giving in to the kiss, into the aura that was Big E. She felt like she was lightheaded, sinking into him, palms on his chest making him groan. It was slow and tender and left them grinning trying to catch their breath.

"I must be crazy," she mumbled hiding her smile as she reached around hugging him.

"One of your finer qualities," he laughed in response, pulling her closer, letting his hand trail up and down her back placing a kiss on her head. "You wanna go back to the party?"

"I think I'd rather stay here for now."

"Whatever you want baby girl."

He found himself humming, swaying them both on the spot. A quieted dance in the sand underneath the light of the stars and moon. The faint sounds of laughter and music from Roman's house in the distance. It was a perfect beginning, but it was just that, a beginning.


End file.
